Alien Blood
by Dark-Shadows2332
Summary: It's my story betwean Dib and Zim its semi romatic but mainly graphic and gory.
1. And so it begains

Alien Blood.

Chapter 1: "And So It Begins"

He sat alone in his room tracing the scares that ran up and down the length of his wrist. The teenage boy let out a long sigh as he heard his younger sister call out for him.

"Dib! Dad is finally home so get down here!" Gaz yelled from the bottom of the stairs look up towards Dib's room.

Dib sighed as he pulled down his jacket sleave to cover up his scar covered wrist as he yelled back. "I'm comming!"  
>He walked out of his room and rushed down the stairs to greet his father.<p>

"Ah my only son, still with an abnormaly larg head!" yelled as he huges dib tightly.

"Hey dad, welcome back."Dib asked as he huges his father back and patted his back.

"So where is your little green friend that you called an alien!"Membrain look at his son eagerly.

Dib looked down sad tone in his emotionless voice"I don't know. He went on a road trip three years ago, but he never came back..."

"My poor son lost his only best friend! Such a tragadey!"  
>Membrain yelled as he threw him self at dib again<p>

Dib easly moved out of the way, "Sorry dad, i'm not in the mood for huges anymore. I think i will just go to bed now." Dib let out a small sigh as he walked back into his room.

Dib groans as he started to fall asleep as soon as he layed down on his bed," Zim...where are you..." he was able to murmur before he finally fell asleep.

The young alien slowly and weakly walked back into his neighborhood, he slowly stumbled to a hault in frount of his old friends house. "Zim is finally back dib monkey." zim mummbled as he stumbled back to his home bace.

A small robot sat on the couch watching tv as zim walked in,  
>"GIR! get a bath ready for me now!"<p>

"YES SIR!" Gir yelled as he ran off squealling.

Zim groaned as he slowly and painfully tried to sit down, he let out a sigh of relife as he got his shirt off revailing scares, bruses, and sep open gashes all over his chest and abdamon.

"Shit this fucking hurts hella bad..." Zim hissed in pain as he poked at his wounds and slowly tried to sit back on the couch.

Gir came tumbilng down the stairs,"Your bath is ready!"  
>he screamed as he face planted to the floor.<p>

Zim sighed as he striped him self and walekd to the bathroom and stepped into the the bathtub. As he finaly begain to relax the water slowly started to turn red from the blood dripping from his open woundes. Zim let out a loud and painful hiss as the herb water begain to clean deep into his open wounds.

"I'm finaly back, after three years of battleing withen my self. I am finaly back..." Zim graoned as he sank deeper into the water.


	2. Chapter 2 : They met again

Chapter 2- "They Met Again"

*BEEP!BEEP!BE-*

A loud thud echoed through Dib's room as he slamed his hand down onto his alarm clock. Dib groaned loudly as he sat up in his bed only wearing his black boxers.  
>He teiredly yawened and stood up, slowly walking to his closet to get out his outfit for the day ahead.<p>

Gaz was already sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of Count Coco Fang as she heard dib come running down the stairs. Dib quickly grabs a piece of super toast and his back pack and ran out the door in a pair of black skinny jeans, a red turtle neck. his normal boots, and his signecture leather trench coat.

" I hope he relaizes that the first day of a new school year is always a late start day," Gaz slowly wlaked to her room to get ready.

" Well fuck, I forgot that today was a late start day..."  
>Dib arrived at the empty school looking down at the watch on his wrist. He groaned as he slowly walked to his class room.<p>

Zim hissed slightly in pain as he sat down in his desk wearinf a skin tight pruple shirt and dark red leather pants,  
>along with his signture gloves and boots. " My first day back at this human city, and I have to attend stupid worm baby school!" He growled as he pulled out his sketch book.<p>

It was about thirty minutes later when Zim started to loss his patients, it was then he heard the class room door open and close. when he looked up from his sketch book he was in absolte shock, what he was looking at was a 16 year old taller and more mature Dib. " D-dib..." He wishpered as he gauked at the new Dib.

Dib looked up slightly as he heard someone call his name, but when he looked all he saw in the empty class room was a taller,  
>stronger and darker green Zim. "Z-Z-Zim?..." He managaed to stutter out as his backpack droped out of his hand and his the floor with a thud. They both just looked at eatch other in shock because of how the other one has changed.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:  The First Day Back

Chapter 3: "The First Day Back"

Dib still in shock slowly sat in his sit just as the bell rang. Zim quickcly went back tohis sketch book as there teacher walks into the room. To their surprise it is Miss Bitters, yet again she was their teacher.

"Ok! As you filthy little worms can see I am your teacher!And i don't like childern at all." Miss Bitters groweled as she sat at her desk angerly.

Both Zim and Dib thought to them selfs, *Then why are you still teaching?*

" Ok all you stand so i can seat you guys acording to how I want!" Miss Bitters yelled as she stood up.

~ Sevral minutes later~

Dib nervously try to keep his gaze at the frount of the class and not to the alien sitting next to him.  
>Zimm also tryed not to look over at Dib, but his efforts were all for nothing when he quickly shot up a glance at the human. When their eyes met they both quickly looked away as they waited for school to be over.<p>

As the bell signaling the begaining of lunch rang,  
>Dib quickly got up and ran to where both his sister and him would met to eatch lunch. "Z-Zim ... h-he is back!<br>After 3 years he is back! h-how should i talk to him?" Dib panted as he ran up to Gaz.

"How should I know and why should i care..."  
>Gaz rolled her eyes as she continued playing her game slave.<p>

Dib groaned as he slighed and leaned back, "Come on sis help me please!"

"Just go fucking talk to him and leave me alone!"  
>Gaz yelled as she died in the game she is playing.<p>

Dibs eyes widen and hugs her tightly, "Thats a great idea! thank you sis!"

One of Gaz's eyes twitched as did ran off and she just sat there, "H-he touched me...he will pay..." Dib smiled as he entered his home room,  
>grabed his back pack and walked off looking for Zim.<p>


End file.
